


Auf Befehl des Generals

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Games, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der neue General und sein Archäologe sind zu einem Meeting in Washington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Befehl des Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Season/Spoiler: 8, New Order II

General. Brigadier General Jack O´Neill. 

Langsam gewöhnte sich O´Neill an seinen neuen Titel. Er war sich zu Beginn nicht sicher gewesen, ob er die Beförderung akzeptieren sollte oder nicht. Dann hatten ihm seine Freunde aber erzählt, dass mit dem neuen Posten auch ein neuer Parkplatz näher am Eingang verbunden war und so hatte er sich von den Vorteilen überzeugen lassen. Jedenfalls war das die Geschichte, die er den Leuten erzählte, wenn sie ihn fragten, warum er den Job angenommen hatte. 

Jetzt war Jack zum ersten Mal seit seiner Amtseinführung als General und neuer Leiter des SGC nach Washington eingeladen worden. Glücklicherweise hatte man ihn ermutigt, seinen zivilen Berater, Dr. Jackson, mitzubringen. Daniel war darüber nicht besonders glücklich gewesen, bis Jack einen Tag vor der Abreise den zerknirschten Anruf einer Sekretärin bekommen hatte. Sie hatte sich lang und breit dafür entschuldigt, dass sie aufgrund eines Computerfehlers leider nur ein Doppelzimmer für ihre Gäste aus Colorado Springs gebucht hatten. Jack hatte die Entschuldigung großmütig angenommen und war dann sofort losgestürmt, um Daniel von der erfreulichen Entwicklung der Lage zu informieren. 

\----------------------------------------------

Der Empfang im Pentagon war eine sehr offizielle Angelegenheit gewesen. Die Gratulanten schwadronierend, die Reden ewig lang und langweilig, die Arbeitsgespräche mühsam – alles in allem eine fürchterlich steife Veranstaltung. Obwohl Daniel zugeben musste, dass Jack in seine Galauniform einfach klasse ausgesehen hatte.

Aber der Tag war noch nicht zu Ende. Der Präsident hatte noch zu einem kleinem, privaten Dinner ins Weiße Haus geladen – kaum mehr als fünfzig Personen. Aber immerhin so privat, dass er ausdrücklich darauf bestanden hatte: keine Uniformen. Daniel war es egal, denn auch ganz in Schwarz und Anthrazit sah Jack einfach nur atemberaubend aus. Doch nicht nur Daniel war froh, als sie noch vor Mitternacht wieder in ihr Hotelzimmer zurückkehren konnten, auch Jack hatte im Verlauf des Abends gewaltige Probleme gehabt, seine Augen von dem Archäologen loszureißen. 

Egal ob er mit ausladenden Bewegungen versuchte, etwas zu erklären, oder mit äußerster Konzentration den ermüdenden Ausführungen eines Generals lauschte oder gar seine Zunge vorschnellen ließ, um die Salatsauce daran zu hindern, sein Kinn herunter zu laufen – Jack fand, er sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus. 

Als sie wieder im Hotel zurück waren, ging Daniel sofort zur Minibar und holte einen Champagner-Piccolo heraus. Er füllte zwei Gläser damit und gab eines davon Jack.  
„Auf General O´Neill!“, scherzte er und sie stießen an.  
„Auf mich!“, antwortete Jack und lachte lauthals.  
„Immer so bescheiden“, seufzte Daniel grinsend und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
„Hey, ich bin jetzt ein General! Was erwartest du da?“ Er begann mit einer Hand Daniels Hemd aufzuknöpfen, mit der anderen zog er an dessen Krawatte. „Komm her und lass deine Hose fallen, aber pronto!“, fügte Jack noch aufreizend hinzu.

Daniel hätte beinahe seinen Champagner ausgespuckt, bei diesen Worten.  
„Jack!“, rief er indigniert und versuchte, sein Glas in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
„Hübsche Krawatte“, bemerkte Jack und tat so, als sei er nicht im mindestens beeindruckt von Daniels Empörung. „Vielleicht finden wir später noch eine Verwendung für sie?“  
Er liebte es, wenn Daniel, der Linguist, sprachlos war. 

Okay, Daniel atmete tief durch, nur die Ruhe! Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was gar nicht so einfach war.  
Denn jetzt begann der offiziell bestätigte General mit tiefer Stimme zu murmeln: „Weißt du, Generäle habe eine Spezial-Erlaubnis ihre zivilen Berater mit diesen Dingern“, er zupfte noch einmal an der Krawatte, „zu … verwöhnen.“

Daniel erzitterte und versuchte das Champagner-Glas ruhig zu halten. 

Endlich gelang es Jack den Schlips aufzuknoten und er warf ihn hinter sich auf das Bett. Ein riesiges Bett mit vier Säulen und einem langen Vorhang drum herum, der Intimität versprach. Auf dem Bett lagen jede Menge Satin-Kissen und es gab seidene Bettwäsche. Alles in weiß. Unschuldigem Weiß. Ein wunderbarer Kontrast zu ihren dunklen Hosen, Jacks schwarzem Hemd und ihren Plänen für die Nacht. 

„Zieh mich aus!“, forderte Jack Daniel auf. Er kickte seine Schuhe in die Ecke und zog seine Socken mit einer raschen Bewegung aus. Dann schubste er Daniel mit einem gekonnten Schwung auf das Bett und kniete sich neben ihn.  
„Warum?“, wollte der Archäologe wissen, obwohl er die Antwort, die er eine Sekunde später bekam, bereits erahnte.  
„Weil ich der General bin und hier die Befehle erteile?“, erkundigte sich Jack nicht allzu ernst.

Daniel grinste und entschloss sich mitzuspielen – jedenfalls für die nächsten Minuten. Er knöpfte Jacks Hemd auf und zog es ihm über die Schultern, worauf ein weißes Unterhemd sichtbar wurde.  
„Hey, Jack, hattest du Sorge, dir könnte es kalt werden in Washington?“, neckte er, doch er musste zugeben, dass dieses weiße Hemd an Jack heiß aussah.  
„Man weiß nie“, antwortete Jack, den es im Moment keineswegs fröstelte. Jedenfalls nicht, bis Daniel sich vorbeugte und begann durch das Hemd hindurch an seinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern. Das ließ dann allerdings ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper laufen, das nichts mit der Temperatur im Raum zu tun hatte. 

Daniels Fingerspitzen zeichneten willkürliche Muster über Jacks Oberkörper, wanderten zum Bauch hinunter – und kitzelten dabei fast ein wenig. So gelang es Jack immerhin seine fünf Sinne wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und er äußerste seinen nächsten Befehl: „Lass das jetzt und zieh dein Hemd aus!“

Daniel warf ihm einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu, aber da Jack seine Worte mit einer sanft streichelnden Hand, die sein Bein bis zu seinem Oberschenkel rauf strich, verband, kam er dem Auftrag nach.  
„Das ist dein letzter Befehl für heute gewesen, General“, antwortete er ruhig und gelassen.  
„Glaubst du?“, fragte Jack herausfordernd und hatte große Mühe zu verbergen, wie viel Spaß ihm dieses Spiel machte.  
„Da kannst du drauf wetten!“ Daniel stahl Jacks übliche Antwort und grinste ihn breit an. 

„Nimm jetzt die Hände hoch und umfass die Verstrebungen über dir!“ Daniel machte eine winzige Kopfbewegung zu den vier Rundhölzern die das Bett überspannten.  
„Warum?“ Jack gab die Frage zurück, die Daniel ihm vorher gestellt hatte.  
Daniel antwortete fest: „Weil ich der Zivilist in deinem Team bin. Und es besteht ja wohl kein Zweifel daran, dass im Schlafzimmer Zivilisten sagen, wo es lang geht. Oder willst du ernsthaft behaupten, dass das hier eine genehmigte militärische Operation ist?“ 

Noch während er sprach, machte sich Daniel schon an Jacks Gürtel zu schaffen. Er ließ seinen Zeigefinger unter Jacks Hosenbund gleiten und streichelte einmal nachlässig über die erwachende Erektion. Jack lehnte sich ihm entgegen und versuchte die Reibung zu verstärken.  
Aber Daniel zog seine Finger zurück und wiederholte mit lockender Stimme: „Nimm die Hände rauf!“  
Nach dreißig Sekunden gab Jack mit einem melodramatischen kleinen Seufzer auf und hob beide Hände hoch. Daniel zog ihm das Unterhemd aus.  
Einen Moment knieten sie abwartend voreinander. Daniel legte einen Arm um Jacks Taille und hielt ihn in einem festen Griff. Aber er wiederholte seinen Befehlt nicht, wartete nur geduldig darauf, dass Jack kapitulierte.  
Jack murmelte etwas über die Sturheit von Zivilisten, dann hob er die Arme und umfasste gehorsam die Verstrebungen des Bettes.  
Er stöhnte auf, als Daniel sich vorbeugte, seine Lippen gefangen nahm und ihn so für seinen Gehorsam belohnte. 

Daniel lehnte sich noch ein wenig näher und zog den Reißverschluss von Jacks Hose herunter. Zum Verrücktwerden langsam und ohne ihn zu berühren. Jack spürte Daniels Atem in seinem Nacken. Er fragte sich, wann Daniel ihn endlich dort anfassen würde, wo er es am meisten wollte. Aber die kräftigen Hände wanderten nur seinen Rücken und seine Arme auf und ab und Daniel murmelte: „Bleib so, bis ich dir erlaube, dich zu bewegen.“

Jack stöhnte hilflos. Nun, manchmal war es wirklich nett, ein wenig Urlaub von dem ganzen General-Zeugs zu nehmen und Daniel wusste wirklich, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte. Was er Daniel nie verraten würde, was Daniel aber wahrscheinlich ahnte, war die Tatsache, dass er auch wusste, welche Knöpfe man bei dem Linguisten drücken musste, damit der unweigerlich die Führung übernahm. 

Jack beugte sich vor, um mit seinen Lippen an Daniels einladend harten Brustwarzen zu spielen aber sein Freund stoppte ihn: „Warte, eine Sache muss ich noch tun.“

Jack war ziemlich erstaunt, als Daniel jetzt aufstand, aber er lächelte, als er sah, dass Daniel alle Vorhänge um das Bett zuzog. 

„Oh, yeah“, seufzte er zufrieden. 

Daniel kam zu ihm zurück und fragte mit verführerische rauer Stimme: „Und jetzt werden wir die Krawatte zum Einsatz bringen. Wo ist sie?“

Die Inbesitznahme von Brigadier General Jack O´Neill hatte begonnen. 

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

© Antares, Mai 2005


End file.
